What I Can Get
by randomcat23
Summary: I don’t know why I never took that last step and just asked her. I wasn’t afraid of rejection; I knew what her answer would be. I guess the reason I never asked was because I never thought I would be replaced. Pre Season 2, TaiSora onesided


**Disclaimer:** Digimon isn't mine, silly kids.

This fanfic was inspired by My Chemical Romance's song "I Don't Love You." I recommend it. I'm not even a big MCR fan and I love it.

This is in Tai's POV and takes place the August before the Christmas Episode in season two.

* * *

"_It's another humid sunny day. Expect temperatures around 30C degrees, but it sure will feel hotter. This heat wave will stay with us until next week. No rain in sight . . ."_

It's the fourth time the weather has come across my television screen. I'm sprawled across the couch in one of my old soccer jerseys trying to keep cool—our AC broke two weeks ago. A quick glance at the clock and I sigh.

You're late, Sora.

But I can't say I didn't expect it.

Kari walks in and says, "Sora isn't here yet?" She echoes my thoughts exactly.

I shrug and answer, "Nope."

Her eyebrow rises at my nonchalant response and walks into her room to call TK. I take my socks off and throw them against the wall, disappointed. It's Friday. Sora and I always had movie day at my place every other Friday. I got all our favorites stacked against the TV as well as the one Sora requested.

Funny thing is she never would watch that movie if things were normal. Most of the time, we would sit for hours watching geeky science fiction and fantasy movies. Yeah, deep, deep inside we're both a couple of nerds.

But, of all things, she asked me to get the latest drag racing movie. I know damn well that is currently Matt's favorite movie.

I suddenly remember the bag of chips in the pantry and get up. Crunching on something might make time go faster. I reach in and can already feel the grease on my fingers, but chips are just too good to pass up.

Momentarily preoccupied, I wander around the living room listening to the meteorologist on the news. Kari comes back in and asks, "Why don't you just call her?"

"Because I already know why she's late," I pop another chip in my mouth and offer her one.

"No thanks," she pushes the bag away. "Tai, I don't understand . . . "

"Me neither." She takes it as a dismissal, which I intended it to be, and mutters something about going to visit her friends.

I don't know what I meant by 'me neither'. Whether it is I don't understand my stubbornness or Sora's current growing relationship with Matt. Maybe both.

The door slams and I resume my place on the couch.

I never realized I had begun to lose her until last month when a whole conversation of ours was all about Matt. And now with the movie thing . . .

Alright, scratch that. I guess she was never really mine to lose. We never were official. It was a running joke that eventually Sora and I would end up together. Matt used to nudge me in the shoulder every time it was brought up. Mimi even went into great depth at how we would get married and what we would name our children.

Now that I think about it, I don't know why I never took that last step and just asked her. I wasn't afraid of rejection; I knew what her answer would be. I guess the reason I never asked was because I never thought I would be replaced. I never thought there would be anyone other than me, as cocky as it sounds.

I thought I had all the time in the world.

A knock at the door scatters my thoughts. I find the clock. She's over an hour late.

I jump over the couch, leaving the chips on the table and open the door.

And there she is, smiling sheepishly with her purse on her shoulder. I flash a grin and say, "It's about time."

"I'm sorry Tai, I got a call from Ma—"

I cut her off by pulling her inside and saying, "No matter." Don't ruin it Sora. Don't say anything about why you were late. I know, believe me, I know.

We automatically take our places on the couch.

"Where's Kari?"

"She's out with her friends," I shrug.

You smile again at this. "Then, it's just you an me!" Then you laugh and pick up the pile of DVD's. "Oh, thanks, Tai, you found this one!" You wave the drag racing movie in the air. "Can we watch it first?"

Another blow, huh, Sora? "Sure, whatever you want."

The DVD player sucks in the movie and the trailers being to roll. I look over at Sora and her smiling face. Her eyes are gleaming with happiness, they're far away.

I swallow. I didn't do that to her. She isn't happy because she's here. Sora's still high from talking to Matt, _talking_!

My arm rests on the back of the couch, nowhere near her.

"This is going to be good," Sora starts but sounds unsure, more like asking me.

So I answer like it was a question, "I wouldn't know, I've never seen it."

"Matt said it was good." Sora grabs the bag of chips and starts snacking.

I suck in a breath, hurt for some reason. This is supposed to be our thing.

I know I lost.

And while she stares at the screen eagerly, I make a silent plead. Sora, when you finally do leave me, when you are no longer mine, tell me. I don't want to find out by mistake. And I don't even want Matt to tell me.

I want you to tell me straight straight to my face that you don't love me like you used to.

Until then, I'll take what I can get.

* * *

What can I say? I like Taiora angst. It's the closest thing to canon Taiora. XD

Anyway, enough rambling. Thanks for reading.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


End file.
